Dragon Guards Family
by janzen222
Summary: Ever wonder why Chase was so adamant about turning Omi to the darkside? Ever wonder about Omi's past ? Well this my friends is the answer to both of those questions. Chase is slightly OOC(not to much). Chase/Omi Father/Son Fluff


_Ever wonder why Chase was so obsessed with making Omi turn to the dark side? Ever wonder about Omi's origins? Well this explains both in what I could see actually happening. I mean if you look at the show Chase seems to think of Omi as a son of sorts. Omi in turn has displayed similar reactions. Coincidence I THINK NOT! I don't believe in coincidences so here's what really happened... in my mind_

Omi stood on one finger facing an empty wall. "One hundred." He said bending his index finger and bringing it straight once more. He pushed off his finger and flipped into the air, landing on his feet. "Good work, my son." A voice called to him. Omi turned to see Chase Young standing before him. "My apologizes father, I did not see you enter the room." Omi told him bowing his head.

"It is quite alright, I was merely watching you finish your routine." Chase played off with a wave of his hand. "I see and how did I do?" Omi asked hoping to please his father. "You did everything almost perfectly. Your Monkey crushing tree was a little off balance, but it is nothing that cannot be fixed in the future." Chase told the young boy. "I see, then I will do the routine a hundred times tonight." Omi pledged to his father.

Chase chuckled at his son's attempt of impressing him. "As much as I know you want to perfect it, we have other plans this evening." Chase told his young son. "Is this about the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked knowing it had been a matter his father had been avoiding for sometime.

Chase took a deep breath before nodding. " Omi as you know today is your tenth birthday." He said looking down at his son solemnly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with our evening plans except for eating some cake?" His son asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Because today is the day that you must go to the Xiaolin Temple, my son." Chase explained to Omi's shock.

"What?!" Why?! Is it something I did father?! Whatever it is I swear I will fix it!" Omi cried out in desperation. Chase shook his head sadly. He had known this day was coming since the day Omi was born. That does not mean that he had to like it. Today was the day that the new Xiaolin Dragons would be chosen, Omi being chosen as the dragon of Water.

Chase knelt down and placed a hand on his son's small shoulders. "Omi, you haven't done anything wrong. Fate merely requires us to part for a while." Chase explained to his young son. Omi looked up into his father's eyes and saw something he had never seen in his father's eyes even when they talked of his mother, sadness. "You have a great destiny laid out for you my son but in order to achieve that destiny, you must leave my presence for a while." He told the boy with his best poker face.

Omi clenched his fists and wiped the tears away and looked up at his father. "I will make you proud father." He said putting his fist into the center of his open palm and bowing. "I know you will." Chase said standing up. "Now come on my son. We still have a good few hours before you are expected at the temple and I'd like to teach you a special new routine." He told him with a small smile on his face.

"A new routine?" Omi asked tilting his head to the side. Chase smirked at his young son's curiosity knowing that he would definitely like it. "Yes, today I will teach you the Dragon Guarding Family routine." Chase said, which brought a smile to his son's face almost instantly. "Really Father?" He asked excitement clearly in his voice. "Of course, it will be necessary in your upcoming battles." Chase answered leading his son out of the room to train.

Hours later, Chase and Omi stood outside the Xiaolin Temple both holding a grim look on their faces. Omi stood in front of the temple, while Chase stood behind him. "Will I ever see you again?" Omi asked not knowing it fate would require the two to be together.

"Yes, my son." Chase told his son not letting him in on what he would have to do in order for Omi to become a true Xiaolin Dragon. Omi smiled hopefully as Chase kneeled down and gave his son a hug. "Goodbye father." Omi said meaningfully.

Chase bit back the parental instincts inside of him telling him that this was wrong. "Goodbye my son." Chase said channeling magic through his hands. Without a word, the magic began to surround Omi slowly but surely turning him into a young infant. He placed the infant inside the basket and gave it one last look before turning away

It would be years before he would see his son again, and he would not be recognized as the man who raised him. No, instead he would become an enemy. As much as he wanted to raise the young boy to be a strong Heylin warrior, he knew it was the only way for him to survive. He didn't look back as he began the slow trek back to his now empty home.

Only one he was home did he express his distress, in the form of a very violent demonstration of his skills. Everything from Dolphin Riding Bike to Monkey Crushing Tree and everything in between. He finally ended the demonstration by doing the Dragon Guarding Family. The very routine he had taught his son. He took a deep breath before beginning his plans. Everything would need to be perfect in order to assure his son's survival.

Hannibal Bean would be released from the Ying, Yang world in a decade or so and he wouldn't waste a second. No, he would defeat Bean and then maybe his son would survive, despite not knowing his Origin. Chase sat his desk and debated for a moment. Maybe one day he would tell his son the truth. He held an orb with one hand and saw Master Fung picking up his infant son. Yes, maybe one day he would tell his son the truth, but that day wasn't for a long time. Chase thought to himself solemnly


End file.
